The Merits of Cake
by TheIllustriousMadamRed
Summary: 'He shouldn't be this adorable. He's a fully grown man after all.' Just a little one shot I couldn't get out of my head, a companion piece to A little Push.


**The Merits of Cake**

"No."

Her voice is crisp. The consummate professional tone that she's used countless times in the past, especially when she's had to deal with irritating superiors. But the coolness to her voice doesn't seem to faze him. Instead it almost seems to challenge him, goad him into pushing this.

He bounces for a moment, rising up and dropping back down in a way that pulled her gaze from her computer and the very important report that she has to finish. The look on his face is one of impish delight, and it's strange how much the expression suits him. It should just be irritating. It should be anything other than utterly charming. Damn it, he was a man fully grown and her commanding officer to boot.

It wasn't fair.

"But…It's important." He almost whines.

Her eyes narrow, a cool unimpressed mask imposing itself over her features. It was a look she'd perfected over the years in the face of adversaries. Men who believe that just because she was a woman she couldn't be a pilot, let alone a high ranking member of the Airforce. Who believed that her gender invalidated her views on anything scientific. It had quelled many an advancing snide asshole, or overly enthusiastic paramour. But it barely seemed to register to him.

She retorts, keeping her voice cold, "Cake is not that important."

He chuckles, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table. The movement was smooth, elegant, and a traitorous part of her brain reminded her that it was exactly the same stance he'd used to pin her against his table a couple of days ago, which had only lead to some very, very fun activities.

"But it's chocolate cake! Chocolate cake is the best!" he emphasises, bouncing again. Honestly it was like dealing with a bloody child. The amount of work she has left to do is staggering, and it was complex enough that it needed the entirety of her attention. And yet…

And yet she feels herself swaying.

"Come on Carter, it'll be good for you. We'll have cake. You can watch me eat cake. I get the pleasure of watching you eat cake. Cake will, in fact, be eaten by both parties."

It's stupid, rambling and utterly irritating. So it's a mystery to her why she has to bite the inside of her cheek to fend off a smile. She can feel a softening inside her toward his suggestion. It's not that she really wants to work after all. It's also true that she's been stuck at the base since that fun night with the table, and they've had hardly any time together at all. It's also very, very early. But now, now they have a chance. A chance to sneak away to the quiet messhall and feast upon rich velvety cake.

Damn it, now he's got her doing it!

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." His voice is amused rather than annoyed. Surprisingly it is that comment that finally makes her smile. He chuckles softly, and then cajoled, "You know you need the break, and the rest of the team is off base. Come on Carter."

He's right. Damn it.

Her body moves before her mind has fully decided, because her clever fingers quickly save her report and close the laptop before she can stop herself. "Fine. One slice."

He almost crows with triumph, and somehow she already knows that it won't be just the one. Something will come up, and those important reports won't be done tonight. It's not too bad though, she was ahead on them anyway. There is a hint of smugness to him now, a glittering sense of joy that pervades the air around him. She warns him, her voice somewhat stern, "If it's not the best cake I've ever had, I'm leaving."

But they both know that's an empty threat. It's not really the cake she's leaving her lab for anyway.

With every step away from her lab, there is a certain lightness that builds in her. It wasn't that she was particularly upset or stressed, or that the work was too hard. It's just nice to do something that doesn't involve quantum mathematics or structural equations. As they walk he is close, not inappropriately so, but their hands sometimes brush each other. Her heart thumps at each seemingly accidental contact.

It's 3 Am. The Comissary is deserted, and it's somewhat of a relief to see. Jack gives her a light push towards one of the tables, simply stating, "I'll grab us the cake, you get comfortable."

That probably means he's going to grab more cake than is good for them, and he doesn't want her to stop him. She does as he asks, it is cake after all.

…

She really should have gone with him.

The slice he sets down in front of her really shouldn't be called a slice. It's more like a third of the cake sitting on her place. She knows her eyes are wide as he takes a place across from her, another third of the cake sitting in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding."

He laughs at her surprise, and it's a rich warm sound.

"You did say one slice." He teases.

"Yeah. One slice. Not this!" she gestures haphazardly to the monolith sitting on her plate.

He grins at her, flashing even white teeth, "Can I help it if you're not specific?"

She wants to glare at him, but it settles oddly on her face with the permanent smile that seems to have taken up residence. He holds up a shiny steel fork, tempting and teasing in the same gesture. Her eyes narrow, and she all but snatches the fork from him, "Fine."

He's right though. The cake is absolutely delicious. Rich and Moist chocolate that slides across her tongue with a decadence that should be outlawed. It was the kind of cake that this place rarely saw, and she, rarer still, indulged in. Her eyes flutter shut, a decision of her body rather than her brain as it devoted processing power to enjoying the sweet texture. He gave an amused huff, "Wow. Uh. Guess you really like chocolate cake."

His tone is jovial, and she lazily opens her eyes only to spot a flicker of heat in his gaze. His pulse leapt at his temple when she slowly withdrew the shiny fork from her mouth. She licked her lips and then smiled, "It's chocolate cake."

As if that explained everything. His gaze sharpened, but it was his own argument, he couldn't really go against it.

It was silly, and most probably out of line, and most definitely just a little bit crazy. But they were alone for now, and besides, much of her life revolved around crazy ideas. This one, at least, promised to be fun. Especially if the heat in his eyes was any indication.

Delicately she speared more cake, this time keeping her eyes locked on his as she brought it up to her mouth. She pouts her lips, ever so slightly as she withdraws the fork, playing up the movement for all it was worth. His lips tightened, pulling to the left in that signature smirk as he recognised what it was that she was doing. He didn't speak though, which was odd.

Usually it was harder to get him to shut up. So sudden silence was ever so slightly weird. Then he smiled. A sudden brilliant smile. Not the teasing one he usually wears, or the amused one he was wearing mere seconds ago. No this one is brighter, happier.

"What?" she asks, her voice surprisingly soft.

There's an odd look in his eyes. She's seen it before, the same almost dopey look he wore when she asked him a question after the time loop incident. She'd looked across at him, the strange happy look on his face as the bowl of fruit loops lay neglected on the table in front of him. True to form, his response now is the same as the response then, "Oh, nothing."

But there is something about the expression that tells her that he's not being entirely truthful. But before she can pry it out of him, something else rises in his eyes. Understanding infuses her in a warm rush. The light in his eyes was far more complex than lust, so much bigger than the physicality of them. It was love. And it was for her.

Her heart gave a funny little thump in her chest, and she felt that prickling heat across her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She was blushing! Damn it.

Bawdy comments she can handle with barely a flicker in expression. Teasing flirty touches and gentle banter. None of those things made her blush. But this. This simple expression meant so much more.

He loved her. and she loved him. That was more than enough for now.

* * *

 _Authors note: Hello again guys :)_

 _I just couldn't get this out of my mind, so i figured i'd write it up and see where it takes me :)_

 _It takes place during the three month gap in A little Push._

 _Anyway, I hope you like it ;) and as always, please let me know what you think in that shiny review box down below, it really makes my day when i see them :D_

 _Have a fantastic day,_

 _Ta ta for now_

 _~Madamred_


End file.
